


Stolen Crutches

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Thomas Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Casts, Crutches, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Logan broke his ankle, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Plotless, Roman is a thief, Stealing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broken ankle, could be platonic or romantic, it’s okay though, logicality - Freeform, poor Logan, poor Logan is a saviour for Patton’s puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Logan broke his ankle, and Roman thinks that it’s hilarious to lay him on the ground and hide his crutches. Patton soon finds him motionless on the floor and questions the logical facet. Fluff ensues.





	Stolen Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is a bit of swearing. 
> 
> This is honestly really cute and I’m really proud of it so please don’t let it flop-

Logan sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling from his place, tightly laid across the living room floor. His broken foot, wrapped in a thick layer of plaster and decorated with various coloured signatures from his fellow sides, was tilted slightly to the right while his left foot laid flat on its sole, his leg propped up in a bent position. 

Why was he on the floor, you may ask? 

Well, Roman thought that it would be so funny to lay Logan down on the floor like a fucking rag doll, and hide his crutches. The second popular question would probably be, "but can't Logan just summon more crutches?" 

Yeah, he can. But that doesn't change the fact that he can't even fucking stand up to use them. He could barely sit up without his fractured ankle shooting a spike of and unwanted pain throughout him. He could barely lay a finger on the damn thing! 

Roman's such a dick. 

Anyway. 

Logan decided to not call out (which would probably give Thomas an unnecessary headache) and instead, opted to get comfortable on the carpeted floor until somebody came across his strewn out body, there and ready for somebody to help him. 

He picked at his tie subconsciously and started thinking of ways to get Thomas to pursue a doctorate... or maybe become an astronomer. 

He didn't even hear the soft pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room until a voice was heard. 

"Logan? What are you doing on the floor?" 

It was Patton. 

"Oh, Roman stole my crutches," Logan replied simply, shrugging a little bit. 

Patton quirked an eyebrow. "So... instead of calling out for help... you just... laid there?" 

Logan nodded nonchalantly. "Correct." 

"Why?" 

Logan shrugged again, more dramatically this time. "Because I didn't want to give Thomas a headache. Any of us yelling too loud tends to cause headaches. I remember one time I screamed at Roman for spilling coffee on my favourite book and Thomas had a headache for a solid two days," Logan laughed fondly at the memory.

Patton let out a breathy laugh as well. "How long have you been there?" 

"Thirty-one minuets, twenty-seven seconds, and fifty-nine milliseconds." 

Patton chortled. "Nerd." 

"Just help me up." 

"Okay, okay," Patton couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he helped Logan sit up, but instead of helping Logan stand on his uninjured foot, like Logan thought, the moral trait scooped the logical trait into his arms bridal style almost effortlessly, causing a sharp gasp to escape Logan's throat. 

"You're really light," Patton pointed out, snickering when Logan wrapped his arms around Patton's neck so that he wouldn't fall and break his neck. Logan and Patton were nearly the same height (Logan was less than a centimetre shorter than Patton) but Logan was significantly skinner. Not that Patton was fat, no, far from that, but Logan was like a fucking twig. His muscles just barely managed to cover his ribs, and somehow, he was still healthy. For being the embodiment of logic, baffled Logan. 

"I am well aware of that, Patton," Logan attempted- and failed- to glare at Patton threateningly. "That doesn't automatically grant you permission to pick me up sporadically."

Patton grinned cheekily. "Oh, but it does, since you're so tiny." 

"You're not even that much taller than me." 

"But you're still the shortest." 

"Just let me down." 

"Oh, stop pouting, LoLo." 

"I'm not."

"You are." 

"Patton. Put me down." 

"Can I draw on your cast?" 

Logan stared for a few seconds, before letting out a loud huff. "If it means you'll put me down, fine." 

Patton squealed giddily as he carefully lowered Logan onto his good foot. Logan stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the back of Patton's shirt with his right hand- which was still wrapped around Patton's neck- and hastily conjured up some new crutches before he could topple over. He sighed in relief. 

"I'm so going to get Roman back for this." 

"Well, you could CAST a spell on him." 

Logan merely glared at the smug look plastered on Patton's face before shaking his head. "You're impossible." 

Patton simply laughed as Logan made himself comfortable on the couch, splaying his legs sideways up onto the other cushions, and Patton quickly followed. 

Patton sighed quietly as he traced random shapes onto Logan's cast with his finger, manifesting a light blue sharpie in his other hand. "I can't believe you broke your ankle trying to climb a tree to save my dog." 

Logan smiled sheepishly as he heard the loud pop of Patton opening the cap, beginning to gently draw on Logan's cast, being careful not to doodle over the other sides' signatures, as well as Thomas's signature. 

"It was worth it to see the smile on your face afterwards." 

And he wasn't lying in the slightest bit.


End file.
